


【VD】工作日的午夜不要随便接受你弟弟的视频邀请否则记得提前把你的刀拿回来

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *pussy蛋世界第一，以及崽是蛋生的，这回大家都知道，甚至包括崽。是和 @youmoyoumo 激情讨论出的梗
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 64





	【VD】工作日的午夜不要随便接受你弟弟的视频邀请否则记得提前把你的刀拿回来

偶尔，只是偶尔，维吉尔会有些抱怨但丁对他们儿子的过分溺爱。他尝试过和他兄弟讲清利害关系，斯巴达的子嗣不应该被蜜罐泡大。

嗯。但丁在沙发里呻吟着，漫不经心地挠挠他裸露在外皮肤。他总这么做，倒不是说维吉尔感到厌烦或者别的什么。

“你知道吗，老哥，”他快要融化在沙发里了，“我觉得你只是嫉妒。”

在维吉尔反驳之前，但丁选择转身把头枕在他哥哥的腿上阻止了他即将出口的话。

“你该试试和他交流，随便什么都行，讲一两首诗或者一堆人生哲理——如果他不嫌烦的话，虽然他一定会——别害羞，”但丁在维吉尔的大腿上滚来滚去图谋着一个舒服的位置，他的头发杂乱迷糊地蹭着他兄长的手臂，“他可是你儿子！”

-

每周三，尼禄会拿着姬莉叶写下的购物单去早间集市菜场采购。苏尔摩太太给他准备了一袋肉豆蔻、两磅山葵子以及一些肉桂皮、干牛至和蓝冬草；运气好的话，他能拿到屠夫新宰的羊羔肉和羊睾丸，以及一些尚未切割的牛肝和羊肠；贩卖果酱的商贩偶尔也卖卖蜂蜜和糖果，五瓶浆果酱赠送一罐接骨木糖浆和两袋罗望子汁制成的手工摔糖。

集市里会还有走贩们赶来的鸡鸭和一些凶悍的白鹅。尼禄一边舔着薄荷味的冰激凌球，一边想。他爸的确不适合站在这样的地方，那只声名远扬、欺行霸市的老莱茵公鹅就快咬上他的裤脚了。

“但丁呢？”尼禄付钱再买了一只朗姆草莓口味的冰淇淋递给他爸，然后往维吉尔身后张望，“他没来吗？”

尼禄也并没有指望维吉尔能够回答，男孩稍微有些失望地耸耸肩：“今天姬莉叶会做些传统菜，留下来吃过晚餐睡一晚再走吧。”

“我订了后天的机票。”维吉尔举着那只冰淇淋，他端详了一会儿还是没有放进嘴里。

“机票？”尼禄有些惊讶，他把蛋筒塞进嘴里咀碎，“不是有阎魔刀吗？”

“接下来一段时间你会需要练习，”维吉尔说，他目光冷冷地瞪了那只一直跟着他们的、试图偷走他儿子购物袋里的一根白水芹的老莱茵公鹅，“用阎魔刀切割空间穿越不算容易。”

“等等！”尼禄把购物袋护在胸前，“你过来就是为了教我怎么使用阎魔刀？”

维吉尔微微颔首，他不在意他儿子惊讶的脸转而皱眉看向口袋里的几个血淋淋的球状物，“那是什么？”

“羊睾丸，”尼禄挠挠后脑勺说，“姬莉叶的拿手菜。”

-

米哈尔耶夫是个传统的俄罗斯富豪，石油和天然气的垄断性投资足够他积累起富可敌国的财富同时也让他在全世界树立起足够多的敌人，所以当他需要去到海外参加商业洽谈的时候总会在合适的时机找上合适的保镖。

蕾蒂喜欢这笔生意，但黑发的异瞳色恶魔猎人也喜欢其他生意。

“这次他点名要你，”女恶魔猎人坐在办公桌上把一张披萨递给但丁，她皱皱鼻子，“我和他们的合作一直都挺愉快，为了这个维持这个渠道，你就接了这笔生意吧。”

“想一想，这一点也不难，”蕾蒂试图诱惑道，“迪拜的一周，水疗、软糖和玫瑰花，你甚至不需要多穿衣服。”

“呃，不。”但丁准备拿起芝士和辣香肠最多的那片披萨。

蕾蒂没给他这个机会，她把盒子猛地盖上了，“你该听听他愿意为你出多少佣金。”

但丁露出了敷衍那些中年变态的职业笑容，“呃，多少都不。”

“一百万！”蕾蒂尖叫道，“整整！一百万！美刀！现金支付！”

维吉尔从厨房里走出来，他漫不经心地用纸巾擦擦手，终止了他弟弟和蕾蒂的无聊争执：

“我去。”

-

“你变得不一样了。”米哈尔耶夫捻着下巴轻佻道。

他见过但丁玩枪的样子，那两把枪仿佛他的情人一般使他看起来异常的性感和危险，但那种性感和危险是恰含有懒洋洋的天真诱惑和成熟勾引的特质。

然而现在。男人冷淡地瞥了他一眼，取过那张镀金房卡便转身离去了。米哈尔耶夫则为此迟钝且恐惧地擦了擦汗水。

-

维吉尔不算特别擅长使用现代科技，大部分时候他已经能够从其他地方获得足够多的娱乐了，而但丁热衷于在网络上看猫咪踩奶一类的视频。他有时候会稍微有些不屑一顾，他的弟弟则毫不动摇地哼哼：“连猫咪都不喜欢，你真可怕。”

维吉尔一点不介意在别人眼中保持可怕的形象，所以他自然不知道午夜不能随便接受别人的Skype视频邀请。

“嗨，老哥。”从手机屏幕观察但丁那边看起来有些模糊，镜头被他晃得如同波涛，“迪拜怎么样？”

维吉尔理了理浴袍的领子：“他骚扰过你？”

“米哈尔耶夫？”但丁大概是找到了个合适角度，躺在他们的床上懒洋洋地盯着他的哥哥：“他只是有点过于沉迷了，我那时候刚二十岁，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“年轻又充满活力，这些中年人大概比较容易陷进去。”

“他似乎没打算出来，”维吉尔盯着他弟弟水润的唇舌，他感到有些烦躁，“我应该杀了他。”

“嘿！”但丁轻呵道，然后他立刻又呻吟出来，“维吉，我很想你。”

维吉尔感到一些古怪，他牢牢地盯着他弟弟几乎隐没在屏幕外的手指，“你在干什么？”

但丁把屏幕往下移。这具丰腴的肉体赤裸地袒露着，在那根挺立的红烫阴茎底下一些银色的浅疏毛发欲盖弥彰地遮挡起粉艳淫荡的雌穴，他的手指轻轻地磨蹭小巧湿润的阴蒂逡巡，饱满肥厚的阴唇一张一合遮掩着内部潮幽的淫乱腔体，在往下探去松软红泽的穴口堵着一个蓝黑色的肛塞。

维吉尔放下交叉的腿。他声音沉重，慢条斯理地要但丁用力捏一捏自己肥如蚌珠的红肿阴蒂，揉一揉那根滚烫阴茎。

“我真想念你的舌头，”但丁听从了他兄长的要求，他黏糊糊的阴道口抽动张合着滴出清亮的液体，把粉艳的一团蚌肉弄得更加泥泞和混乱，“如果你在这儿，我想要你舔一舔它们。”

“当然，作为礼尚往来，我可以骑你。”他弟弟狡猾一笑，然后伸手从床铺一边拿出黑檀木。他把那把他哥哥曾经使用过的枪放到唇边卷起舌头缓慢地舔了舔，直到它滑润到足够插进他空虚许久的淫荡雌穴。

“这个，”但丁断断续续地仰头呻吟，“可比不上你的，它太冷了。”

维吉尔从喉咙发出一声粗喘。他的阴茎硬的发疼，上面恐怖虬结的青筋印在屏幕让但丁昏昏沉沉间腔体收缩、口水分泌，他的手指更用力搅着阴蒂和阴茎。

“但丁。”

维吉尔沙哑地喘息着他的名字。

但丁感到穴口内部一阵剧烈疼痛地收缩，他低叫着拔出黑檀木。阴道吹潮出的春水湿漉漉地泞着屏幕，从腿根滴淌起濡满他屁股底下的床单，肚皮上全是射出精液。  
酒店的房间内，座机正在疯狂响动昭示着自己的存在感。

“维吉，维吉，”但丁在屏幕的那边迷乱地叫唤着，“我还想要。”

维吉尔伸出手砸碎了响个不停的电话。他站起来，极度地烦躁和闷热萦绕着全身。

“我很快回来。”

-

凌晨三点二十一分，来自俄罗斯的富豪米哈尔耶夫被挂在路灯上，虽然受了一些惊吓，但仍旧毫发无损，尤其考虑到他周边全是死去的、几乎看不出模样的原教旨恐怖分子。

因此在未来的很长时间里，米哈尔耶夫都会被叫做“幸运的米哈尔耶夫”，即便他丢了一架私人飞机和一组称得上兢兢业业的飞行员。

-

尼禄合刀走进那个黑黢黢的通道的时候的确有一点点紧张，但很快他就能从裂缝的边隙中看到昏暗浮动的光。但或许还是不够熟练，他仍旧在心惊胆战地离开通道的最后一刻摔倒了。

“嘿，维吉尔！”尼禄抬头迷惑地朝四周扫视了一圈，他父亲正衣着整洁地背对他站着，“我成功了......”

男孩很兴奋，他急切又兴奋地想要同长辈分享自己的成绩。如果但丁没有赤裸地趴在他父亲的下腹的话，这的确会是个好时候：“嗨，小子。”

尼禄呆愣了半晌，然后从耳朵开始裸露在外的皮肤几乎变得血滴一样鲜红。

他机械地站起来，试图转身拉开门。

维吉尔则难得出声道，“你应该......”

“FUCK—FUCK—FUCK—”男孩终于尖叫出声，然而同时也用力过猛直接将墙拽了下来。

“......推它。”

破碎的墙外吹来一阵冷冽的风，但丁打了个冷战由衷地对维吉尔说：“这次，墙得你负责。

-END-


End file.
